Hidden behind Lust
by KooriRoxs
Summary: SASUXOC LEMON, its just wound up to turn into a mess when Aimi and Sasuke are actually happy, and she wounds up....... LEMON LEMON LEMON... WARNING YOU THAT IT IS BETTER THAN DESCRIPTION!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS CHAP 1 and disclaimer is i own nothin and i warn you know its a quick attempt at lemon

* * *

"Aimi?" Sakura called out causing my chest to start pounding.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked trying to sound normal. "Me and Ino split up to try to find Sasuke since his car is still here" she answered walking towards the changing stalls, where I was hiding.

"You want me to wait for you?" she asked and I stared into his onyx eyes telling me all I needed to know. "No, its okay" I replied watching a smirk grace his features. "You sure" she asked again, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay well see you then" I heard her say before the door closed. I unlocked the stall to peak my head out checking again if she was gone. When I locked it back I was backed into the wall, not minding his bare chest pressing against my body.

"Where were we" he asked moving some blonde bangs out of my face. "Don't even start Uchiha" I warned wrapping my arms around his neck, and mashed my lips against his own before he had a chance to. "Your feisty today" he whispered against my neck causing a low moan to escape my lips.

"Just shut up" I warned once again and heard him laugh to himself. "Wanna go back to my place" he whispered trying to unsnap my bra. "maybe tomorrow" I said a small grin on my face as I slipped away from his grasp.

"Think the fan clubs gone" he asked slipping his black t-shirt over my head and slipping his jacket on. "Their probably waiting by your car." "True" he said stuffing my shirt in my bag and handed it to me pushing me out of the cramped stall.

"Wait at the corner then" he said nothing but seriousness in his voice as I watched him slip out the girls locker room window. "What a jerk" I mumbled to myself and let out a small sigh. "BYE SASUKE!" I heard Sakura scream and watched her face redden.

I couldn't let anyone know about me and him, not even the people I called friends. We weren't going out or anything, and it got me to thinking, I was being used. A frown appeared on my features and I shook me head for no reason.

How did this stuff even start? Maybe it was when he first actually touched me…

Sounds like I'm a whore, he's a jerk and I got caught up in lust. I kept walking watching the grey sky above me, that was a lie, I knew I fell for him, and I knew I fell hard. His car was parked on the corner of the school out of view so the fan girls couldn't see him, or me get into the passengers seat.

Before he began driving I set the armrest between us out of the way so I could scoot over into his lap. "I changed my mind" I said pressing my back against his chest. "About?" he asked and placed his chin on the nape of my neck.

"Going to your house" I replied and heard him chuckle, "Knew you would." "Shut up" I replied placing my foot on the gas peddle. His house wasn't really that far from the school, only about ten-fifteen minutes. His house was big but always empty.

I knew I'd end up staying the night, his parents were on a business trip, and his eldest brother Itachi was at a friends. I knew so much about him it wasn't funny.

His favorite color was black, favorite song was knives and pens by black veil brides, favorite TV show was South Park, favorite movie Jack Ass, Favorite food… TOMATOES… Back to the story, he led me up to his room basically stripping each other on the way up, leaving us in nothing but undergarments.

His eyes normally held no emotion at school but he seemed like a different person at home. He stared at me and gave a true smile causing my chest to feel like it was collapsing in. I gave a smile back and realized he was VERY out of character.

When I moved here he was heartless, and that was only like 4 weeks ago, but he hated me and I had no clue why?

Naruto was even surprised by the change in character lately. Maybe sneaking around with me excites him. "Aimi" he whispered his mouth pressed against my own. "Yeah" I whispered back feeling my bra slip away from my chest.

It took me a moment to realize he was backing me up so that I would fall down onto his bed. "Thank you" he said 100% serious. "No problem" I said feeling embarrassed slightly as I eased myself back to where I was lying in front of him. "I want you so bad" he said crawling on top of me, pinning me to the bed as he kissed down my almost bare body.

"I'm all yours" I said catching his breath taking smile again. My heart rate picked up as I felt him tug on my panties, I felt like passing out when I felt the cloth disappear from my body completely.

His lips were like fire as he kissed my upper thigh causing me to growl slightly.

I gasped when an unsuspected finger slipped inside me, I could feel his smirk against my skin and I tried not to scream when he slipped another one in. His tongue licked a certain _somewhere, _and I forgot how to breath. His fingers started going at a certain pace causing moans to escape my lips.

As quick as he began, he stopped. I knew my face was flushed when he stripped himself bare and slid a condom on his Uchiha legacy.

I wanted him so bad and of course I got what I wanted. We fit perfectly together, it was like we were made for each other.

He groaned when he was fully inside and I paused to notice him already staring at me. He eased out halfway and slid back in, never taking his eyes off me. I moaned lowly as he slowly picked up speed, STILL not taking his eyes off me. I sat up slightly catching his mouth in a kiss.

He went deeper causing me to moan into his mouth. My body suddenly felt warmer and warmer until I couldn't take it anymore, his name left my lips as I came followed by pants. He groaned and I knew he came not to long after. "I'm beat" he said laying his head on my chest, "Me too."

"You gonna stay" he asked looking up to me and I stopped to think. "Yeah." "This will be the first time you actually said yes" he replied and I smiled to myself.

"I know" I whispered as he sat up and helped me to my feet. All he had to do was hand me my panties and his shirt and slide on his boxers and we had started on the project for Iruka's class.

I had forgot everything and just focused on having fun which wasn't that hard.

Especially with the young Uchiha grinning at me.

* * *

Wrote this for a friend and she knows who she is, MORE CHAPS WILL BE UP ASAP which is soon. WILL GET BETTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres another chap more sooooon

DIsClAImER is the same...

* * *

When I woke up it was as if on instinct my hand ran over his smooth cheek. Waking up to his peaceful face wasn't bad at all. He surprised me by quickly taking my hand in his own and bringing it to his mouth, kissing each knuckle slowly.

"What's up with you being so sweet and romantic lately?" I asked trying to sit up but I was still so tired. "How about we stay in bed for awhile?" he replied pulling me on top of him.

"We'll be late for school."

"Not if we don't go" he said.

His hands caressed my hips and he gently pressed his lips to mine. "But it'll be suspicious since we're both gone." He gave a small sigh and forced me to look at him, "Stop thinking so much about stuff!"

I took a deep breath in and held it in for a second, "Okay." "I'm glad you've been changing your mind lately" he whispered flipping us over. I wanted to moan when his mouth ravished my neck with many heated kisses.

"You still haven't answered my question yet?" I asked and felt him pause from what he was doing.

"What was your question again?" he grinned and I blushed even more, "What's up with you being sweet and romantic, not including that you've actually been smiling" he cut me off with a kiss and it sent chills down my back.

"I'm not as cold hearted as you think, huh" he said it as if in a question and I nodded.

"I just simply don't like a lot of people" he replied, setting his elbows on the bed so he could look at me. "and you like me?" I asked embarrassed, before he could answer his cell phone rang but he didn't feel like moving so he reached for his dresser.

"Hello" he asked into the touch screen phone he had. "I'm not coming today" he replied and I knew it was Naruto by the anime vein sticking out of his forehead. "BYE" he said through clenched teeth.

I was about to say something until my cell phone rang to calm him down but I looked around trying to find it. He held it out to me after he got it off the ground, STILL not moving off of me.

'Thanks' I mouthed before realizing it was Sakura's number. "Hello?" I asked and heard the fake cry in her voice, "Sasuke's not here and neither are you, I'm sad, and everyone's worried are you sick?"

"No, I'm just not what you say in a waking up mood" I said being truthful. "Oh ok well, I guess I'll let you go back to bed, Tenten said she loved you." "Tell her I love her to, bye" I hung up the phone noticing Sasuke's still mad features.

He took the phone from me in a rush and pressed his mouth to mine. "They piss me off so much, the only reason Naruto called was because Sakura and the other stalkers" his glare returned but it wasn't set at me. He sat up and I got on my knee's behind him, bracing my arms around his shoulder. "Don' be mad, please" I whispered into his ear followed by me crawling off the bed to stand in front of him.

He looked at me and didn't say anything, then suddenly looked away. I walked away only to enter his bathroom and walk over to the bathtub. After a few minutes of setting a bubble bath up he appeared at the door only to stare at my smile.

"Come here" I said trying not to laugh when he gave a smirk, "Seriously a bubble bath?" I was very surprised when he didn't refuse. He just smiled and allowed me to get what I want. "Let's go to the movies" he said while I was slipping on a bra.

"School's not out in five hours so lets go to the movies." I stopped to think, he did have a point.

"Okay" I said nodding and I found myself CARRYING clothes out to the car. His mom was little so I could fit in her clothes, I carried a grey jean skirt, and a blue and black plaid shirt. I slipped the skirt on as he opened the door and finished getting dressed as soon as he took off.

Everything was speeding by, he drove fast so we got there in no time. Time flew by, it always does when you have fun.

We took our seats beside each other in the back and got settled before the movie began. It occurred to me as the movie started that he and I were on a date. The word seemed so weird in my head. D-a-t-E… DATE… DDDAAATTTEEE? The movie was interesting but boring, I mean five minutes into it I was bored.

It had actually occurred to me that there was no one in the theatre with us. Which meant no one was watching. His hand entwined with my own and I smiled. My phone vibrated against my leg telling me I had a text message.

I used my free hand to check to see who it was and sighed noticing Sakura's

number, we were friends and all but her name caused me to frown. '_hey, member tht cute senior, Kyon, he wantz 2 knw if y'ull go out wit him?' _I actually paused.

My head was spinning. How would I say no? I mean I had to say no, didn't I? He took the phone out of my hand and watched him text her the words, _I can't. _In under a second she texted back. _R U crazy? _

He cut the phone off and handed it back to me, one thing crossed my mind and made me blush for the millionth time that day. _'Was he jealous?' _It took me a moment to remember this was Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Glare to death, he didn't get jealous. Especially over girls, or me?

* * *

Review PLEASE and ill luff yuh 4ever hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Here ya go chappp 3

Disclaimer i own nothing =[

ENJOY!!

* * *

"Thanks for everything Sasuke" I said standing next to the door to my house. "No problem" he said with a smirk. I was about to say bye but he pressed his lips to mine. That was seriously one of the best kisses shared between us.

All of them were AMAZING, don't get me wrong, but there was something about that kiss. He took a step back and watched me just stand there. "Bye" I whispered turning to enter the empty home. _I swear to god he drives me crazy! _

School came quicker than I had expected. I wanted to die when I noticed Sakura and Ino trying to talk to the male I lost my innocence to. He sent me a small stare and it didn't bother me that the girls didn't notice, I acted like I didn't notice either.

"Sakura have you seen Temari?" I asked walking over to them. "Aimi" Sakura screamed hugging my neck. "Uchih

a" I said rolling my eyes, "Aimi" he said glaring at me. "Com

e on we'll find her" Sakura said tugging on my arm. I turned my head only to see him smirk in my direction. Temari was already in first class so I ran to give her a hug. "You were in my dream last night" I explained and she began laughing.

First class rolled by and then I was off to gym with a bunch of my friends. We all ran into the locker room stripping our clothes off so we wouldn't be late. We all had to wear sweat pants or shorts, and a white t-shirt. I wore shorts for the first time in a while.

I ran out after everyone because I had to throw ALL my blond hair in a ponytail. "Today is a free day but I need two volunteers to do inventory in the storage room" Gai said and I rose my hand and watched Sasuke do the same.

"Okay Uchiha and Yiruma."

"Aww man" I whined as he followed me out the gym near the boys locker room. He opened the heavy door and allowed me to enter first before he came in and closed it.

Inventory was simple, especially when he did most of the work. We finished but we didn't leave, he backed me up until I was sitting slightly on a low counter thingy, "I haven't touched you like this in two days."

His hand traced over my body lifting my shirt up a bit as well as my bra so my breasts could be seen. He quickly slid my bottoms and panties off, while I undid his pants and allowed them to fall to his ankles and slid a condom on his hard length that he handed me.

"Must've been hard on you" I teased but gasped when he entered me. I wanted to moan loudly but I had to remember people could probably hear us if I screamed out in pleasure. My face turned red as he slowly slid out and then slammed back in.

He was driving me crazy.

His hands caressed my chest while my hands ran through his hair and our lips were attached.

He went deeper causing my mouth to hang open and him to give a small chuckle. "I can show you many things" he whispered opening my legs more and pressed in DEEPER than before. "Oh my god" I whispered with eyes wide open.

His hands gripped my ass and picked me up I didn't mind anything that he was doing especially when he pressed my back against the wall. My skin felt cooled against the cold school wall, especially while being heated up by sex.

"Sasuke I can't hold on any longer" I whispered into his ear and he looked into my eyes, "Me too, you just so tight it's incredible." I wanted to laugh at the comment but I knew he was 100% serious.

My body felt warmer than usual and I bit his neck to keep from moaning.

He groaned and I knew he had just came as well. We cleaned ourselves up before heading back.

Everyone was leaving and I noticed Sakura hadn't waited for me. Everything at that moment caused my heart to collapse. I didn't see her on the way to lunch either. "Have you seen Sakura" I asked Tenten who scooted over to make room for me.

"No I haven't, why is something wrong?" she asked taking a fry from my tray. I bit my lip and shook my head. "Have you seen her?" I asked Temari and she nodded as well, "No she went to the bathroom during gym and didn't come back." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

The girls locker room was next to the storage room…

And if you stood on the bench and leaned in on the lockers there was a vent.

That vent allowed you to see into the room…

Which would've allowed you to see the sexual activity of Sasuke Uchiha, her elementary crush and STILL TODAY crush, and one of her new friends, me, a girl who moved here not to long ago.

I opened my eyes to see his gaze from across the room. He was surrounded by fan girls, and guy friends and I just smiled cockily to myself and sent him a quick head nod. I stood up abruptly.

"You ok?" Tenten asked nicely and I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go" I knocked the chair out my way and strutted out the cafeteria.

I began laughing while running my hands through my hair. "She probably didn't see anything" I told myself before leaving the school. I ran a hand through my hair and took my keys out of my pocket.

I slid into my car before checking to see if anyone was looking before taking off.

That was the randomest action I had ever done, especially when I was truthfully upset. I mean strutting away? I must've looked like a whore, great…

* * *

Idk if i'll be updating soon, i'll try i promiise, but i'm dealing with normal crisis's. parents spliting up, hating each other, and a step mom who wants my dad to choose between her or my handicapped lil bro. BYE =]


	4. Chapter 4

HERE yoU GO dont haTe MEH

disclaimer hasnt changed

* * *

No one called my house, they couldn't have… I cut off my phone.

My body felt heavy as I walked through the school doors. He was standing at his locker, kissing a fan girl that threw herself at him. His glare was sent my way noticing that I had stopped from walking.

That glare wasn't hiding a smile, it was exactly like the first week of school, pure utter hate.

"We need to talk" he said walking closer. He gripped my upper arm and dragged me to an empty room. He let go of me practically causing me to be thrown into the room. "Are you okay?" I asked and he gave a low menacing laugh.

"Sasuke" I repeated and he shouted the words shut up. I quieted down when he took a step towards me. "I hear you like getting fucked?" he said and I glared at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not the only guy fucking you" he shouted back and I opened my mouth in disbelief.

"Sasuke you don't think I'm a whore do you" I asked and he backed me into a wall , nothing but anger being seen in his face. "Yes I do" he commented, before I had a chance to reply he slammed my front side against a wall.

"I believe you like getting screwed up the ass, or at least that's what I've been hearing." He pinned my arms behind me and chuckled in my ear. I couldn't say anything, my head was spinning. "Stay still and this won't be painful, I mean as many times as you fuck up the ass it shouldn't."

"Stop" I wanted to scream but I couldn't as I felt him yank my panties down, "Please stop." "Shut up," he warned and tightened the grip on my arms. "You idiot" I cried gasping for air as he thrust in.

He slowly let go of my arms and slid his member out completely. "Your crying?" he said as if in disbelief making sure he was covered up. For the first time in two years I actually began crying. My ass was in pain.

I slid down the wall and landed on my knees. I looked at my arms and stared at the red hand marks. "It hurts" I cried to myself. "You've. Never. Done. Anal?" he asked slowly as if in disbelief.

I didn't answer because it took all the body strength I had to stand up. "You've never had anal sex?" he asked again.

He took a step forward but my back hit the wall, "Don't come near me" I sounded as if I was pleading. "Aimi?" he said in question placing his hand gently on my shoulder. I fell to the ground causing more pain to my ass but my body had began shaking. I was utterly terrified of Uchiha.

"Sasuke, will you go out with me now?" Sakura asked opening the door as if I wasn't in the room. He turned quickly to her and then back to me. Her eyes met mine and she looked surprised. "I'M NOT GONNA FEEL SORRY FOR YOU! I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT" she screamed and I shuddered from the sound of her voice because I knew she had began crying.

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM, YOU KNOW I LIKED HIM?!" she yelled again and I tried scooting away. I wanted to cry more but I couldn't. "Help me please" I shouted afraid at what they'd do to me.

My chest began hurting at the side of Sasuke's eyes watering. He gritted his teeth and turned towards Sakura. "You told me she's been getting screwed up the ass and that's why she was a virgin!" Sakura took a step back and I watched her cheeks redden.

"YEAH BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY CHECK" she kind of screamed back. I slipped my phone out and texted the words HELP ME PLEASE to someone I knew Sasuke disliked. "I told you I liked her a lot" he yelled and she clenched her fists having her moods quickly changing.

"I'VE LIKED YOU LONGER" she stomped her feet and I tried quieting the chime from my cell phone. Their eyes fell on me as I answered it. "Itachi I'm in room 7 please come get me" Sasuke looked stunned at my movements, "Please I beg of you I don't feel safe with your brother anymore."

"Aimi…" Sasuke said walking towards me but paused when Sakura launched forward grabbing his forearm. "Don't feel sorry for her she got what she deserved!" Sakura yelled. The door opened and I watched Itachi walk in past his brother and the fuming pink head. Itachi was tall, pale, and handsome.

He lifted me up without difficulty and I noticed the disappointment in his eyes that weren't set for me. He turned around and stopped in front of his brother. "You call yourself an Uchiha?" he asked and I watched Sasuke grit his teeth and look down, he jerked his arm forward knocking Sakura's hand away. "You ok" he asked closing the door behind us. My eyes began watering and I hid my face in his chest. "NO I'm not" I whispered, "Well where do you want me to take you?" He asked.

"You can drop me off anywhere and get back to what you were doing." "How about we go hang out at my house" he offered and I attempted a smile. "Sure." He set me in the passengers seat of his car and stared at the school for a few seconds, "I'll be right back, I forgot to get your stuff."

He jogged off before I had a chance to complain. I stared around after a few minutes, and began cursing in my head. Blood was on my panties and I didn't know how long I'd last before blood seeped through my skirt. I got up and walked inside the school so I could go to the girls bathroom.

After taking care of my business I walked out watching Itachi stand up from the metal bench. "Ready to go" he asked and I allowed him to lead me out of the school. "yes but of course" I said lowly but forced a smile.

* * *

IDK what's going to happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating, will try harder.

Disclaimer... HaHa i wish?

READDDDDDD if you want =] (Asls will be updated sooooon sorry once again=[) (PS asls- another sasuke love story, plus im writing a shikaXoc that'll be out soon as well)

* * *

I broke.

What I mean is as soon as we reached Itachi's house, I broke. I began crying, harder and harder to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay Aimi?" he asked as I fell to my knee's covering my face.

"N-no" I tried saying. "Want me to get you something" he replied as I jumped a little when I felt his hand gently rub my back in a soothing manner.

"A-am I a whore?" I cried, looking up at him.

"Of course not."

"I w-wasn't even going o-out with your brother, and we we're fucking a-around."

"You're not a whore" he stated as I slowly stood up. "I can't handle this anymore" I whispered. Suddenly, a small smile crept on my lips as I heard thunder rumble in the background that caused me to stop crying.

"You must like storms." I nodded and gazed out the window at the rain pouring.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I said. He looked at me funnily but laughed. "Need me to drive you?" I quickly shook my head and laughed myself. "I want to run…"

I wanted to run, I NEEDED to run.

"Wear these" he said catching me off guard. "Huh?" I looked down to his hands and noticed a pair of navy blue basket ball shorts.

How he got them do fast I'll never know? The rain hit my skin, cooling me from the heat. It was dark, not nighttime, I mean it was still morning and school was still going on. The sky held a dark gloomy presence, as my feet ran.

I couldn't think, all I wanted to do was run. I could feel the pain in my side but I was almost nearing the school.

Where I wanted to go was a tad bit past KHS. It hit me that my car was still parked at the school. 'wonder where my keys are?' I thought as the vehicle came into view, barely seen cause it was pouring down that much. I looked through the bag on my back and they weren't there.

"Dammit" I cursed walking towards the doors to the school. It was hard to stay quiet when the office was waving and smiling. "Oh you poor thing your drenched!" I closed my eyes and sighed, "I lost my keys."

"Um, we'll look through lost and found sweetie,"

"Thanks."

"you just go look everywhere else." I nodded and turned around.

The halls were bare so they echoed my walking. I had no clue where to check. The only place I had gone was that classroom with Sasuke Uchiha. Knowing my luck, he was in that class at that point.

I peaked in, trying to be unseen, and there they were on the teachers desk.

Kakashi was reading and everyone else was faced in the opposite direction talking amongst themselves. I slowly opened the door and got on my knee's wincing slightly. I got behind the desk without being seen or heard.

Which was kind of creepy, but awesome at the same time. My hand reached for the keys and I could feel my hand tremble. My 'good' luck kicked in causing the song BEDROCK to start playing, meaning someone was calling my phone.

"Who has their cell phone- Aimi?" Kakashi said looking on the floor beside him.

I blushed and took the cell phone from my bag. I mouthed the words 'sorry' before I answered the call.

"Hello? LEAVE ME ALOOOONNNEEEEE, NO I DO NOT WANT TO BUY INSURANCE" a sigh escaped my lips as I stared back up to Kakashi.

"Left my keys." "I'd say" I slowly stood up, wincing again as I held my hand out. He dropped the keys into my hand and I refused to look at the class.

"I don't like her" I knew that voice oh so well. I turned to stare at Temari who was grinning.

"Better give me a hug before you leave." "Ok" I ran to the girl but paused when I met Sasuke's eyes.

Her arms wrapped around my thin frame before backing away. "Bye" I said to her feeling the waterworks start up again. "Text me" she yelled as I began running. Before I reached the door I felt my body stop.

"Aimi?"

I couldn't turn around to face Sasuke. I cleared my throat by coughing and turned around putting on a huge fake smile, "Goodbye, everyone!"

I hurried into the hallway trying my best to get to my locker as quick as possible. A sigh of relief left my lips as my locker came in view. 16-18-32.

I turned the lock quickly before yanking it open. I threw my bags in there before grabbing my ipod and slamming it shut. My body shivered because of the wet clothes. I set the ipod in my pocket and walked out untangling the ear buds. I stretched my arms and gave a small yawn.

_"Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox I dont really care where you live at Just turn around boy and let me hit that Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat Just show me where your dick's at" _

I automatically sang along realizing the ipod was already on. I stood on the sidewalk of the school looking out into the pouring rain.

My phone gave a low chime and I opened it with out thinking. '1 unread message' I looked at who it was from and my phone dropped out of my hand.

I stretched arms and did a perfect cartwheel into the rain. I turned slightly and went to pick up my phone but the window I was in front of showed him staring out at me with a small frown.

I picked up the phone and slowly took three steps back tripping in the process hitting the ground hard. To be truthful, I still liked him but part of me held onto the fear of him.

I turned and began running trying to forget everything that was going on, tried being the key word.

* * *

Review ... if you want to, it might encourage me to write a chap a day, just maybe...


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooooooooooooo sorrrryyyyyyy for not updating sooner. Going to try my best on updating sooner. On all my stories at that!"

* * *

I frowned as I walked into school for the first time in a week. I was dead. My teachers we're probably going to pile work in front of me and laugh maniacally at the sight of me passing out. Maybe it would have best if I had just went to that school a few towns over, I gave a loud sigh as I shuffled to my locker.

"AIMI!" my head turned slowly as two of my remaining friends ran in my direction. Giving a small wave, Temari and Tenten, I was attacked with hugs.

After looking past Tenten's shoulder, I blinked at the group of girls that were glaring at me. Maybe I wasn't suppose to hear everyone whisper about me seducing the class president but I did.

Producing a glare colder than Sasuke himself, I made them disperse faster than you could blink.

"We've missed you like crazy!" Tenten yelled, still not letting go of me.

I stared at the ground before asking about how Sakura had been.

I never wanted to hurt her but… Gosh, I sure felt stupid. I thought he actually liked me.

Losing my virginity to him was very sensual but I cursed at myself for giving in. I wasn't a slut, well that's what I kept telling herself. Of course I didn't believe it.

"You'll never believe she's becoming a hoe. She's trying to be all queen bitch or something."

Temari crossed her arms over her chest before agreeing with Tenten, "I mean Ino understood the situation after we went all best friend on her and explained the details."

"Can you say psycho?" Tenten yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

Giving out a slight giggle, I closed my locker and followed my friends.

Tenten opened the class room door and pushed me in first, thinking I was gonna make a break for it.

Refusing to see who was in the classroom I turned to face her and stick my tongue out, there was always a window if I needed to use it.

Temari placed her arms on my shoulders and walked me to my seat, well pushed me to my seat. I looked to my right and there he was, already staring at me. I quickly averted my gaze and stared at Temari, pleadingly.

"Aim-" Before Sasuke could even get my name out Temari interrupted.

"Oh yeah, forgot we were going to change seats today."

She must have loved me. I shot out of the seat and moved halfway across the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Nice to have you today," the teacher informed looking in my direction as he walked to his desk. My eyes widened as he picked up a thick packet and set it on my desk. One hundred and fifty two pages of math, maybe he didn't like my face! Racist teacherL

With a whine, I flipped through the packet as announcements came on.

How did he expect me to finish anything when I didn't know any of the stuff.

When P.E. rolled around I wasn't really willing to go since Sakura was in there, but it was if the gods had granted my wishes of avoiding drama today, assembly!

I slowly trudged to my locker and realized the hallways were practically empty. Those papers must have weighed a ton so I took a few extra minutes and dropped them off at my locker.

I sighed, which I found myself doing a lot lately, and shut my locker.

Just like I had hoped I slipped in unnoticed. The auditorium only had the stage lit up so I stayed on the back wall, unnoticed.

My heartbeat picked up when Itachi called his little brother on stage. I shook my head and placed a hand over my heart in an attempt to calm its beating. He couldn't see me which was a plus and I wanted to know what they had been saying before I walked in.

"Umm, well there have been some rumors spreading around about me and…" Sasuke did the Justin Beiber hair flip thing and paused.

I pouted slightly and stomped my foot on the ground.

"Don't say my name, Don't say my name." I whispered crossing my fingers. When he said my name I fell against the wall for support. Dammit.

"I would like to inform that it is none of your business, thank you."

Good way of phrasing it… Well I guess.

The day flew by and I admitted everything had been going… smooth and Sakura free until one major event happened before I decided to leave school. Sasuke was assigned my tutor to help catch me up in math, lucky me.

"Get in my car."

"No."

"Aimi get in my car."

You shook your head at the Uchiha and refused to look at him.

"Aimi, get in my car before the fan girls come." he walked towards me before I took two steps back .

"No."

"You'll fail."

Good point there, "Fine."

He opened the door for me and I just glare, "Don't try to hard jackass."

"What the hell, I keep trying to apologize to you but you ignore me!" He closed his door and buckled his seatbelt. "I think I have the right to!"

No words were spoken after my outburst. I stared at my phone and he stared at the road.

Only fifteen more minutes of hell before we reached his house. Anything was better than being in a car with him.

Then it hit me. We'd be alone in a big house, in his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY! Just got my laptop fixed!

* * *

Throwing myself on Sasuke's bed, I stared at the ceiling.

"You planned this," I turned on my side at glared at the young Uchiha.

He shook his head and looked down at the book in his hand.

"Come here," he patted the chair next to him and I shook my head, "Aimi, pass or fail."

Groaning I stood up and shuffled to the seat next to him, "I hate you."

"I know."

"Good."

Page after page of math was horrifying. Scary. It was as if numbers and letters were just thrown together with no real answer.

"Why did you believe her?"

Sasuke looked towards me and frowned,"What?"

"Why did you believe Sakura?" I repeated setting my pencil down.

"I... Don't know."

I shook my head and stood up, "I should get going."

"Don't." I froze when his hand grabbed mine.

"Stop fooling around Sasuke, its getting late." The loud pattering of rain could be heard and I bit my lip.

Apparently a freak storm decided to hit as soon as I wanted to leave. Dammit.

"Its... not easy... For."

There went the lights...

"What were you saying," I asked turning to look at him with what light was in the room.

In under 2.5 he had me pinned against the wall. His mouth slammed against mine and I tried to pull away.

"Stop," I went to hit him but he gripped my wrists.

"Sorry," he kissed me again, "Sorry."

He let go of my wrists and I slid to the ground.

"When you first came here, you ignored me." I looked up and decided to listen seeing as I had no choice. "I immediately got interested because you were different, I wanted you to like me so I made you stay after." I looked back down and tried not to have a flashback to that day.

"I played with you on the teachers desk because I wanted you so bad, I didn't care about the other girls or how they would feel but you did."

I covered my face when tears started falling, and soon as I did he sat on the ground beside me.

He took one of my hands in his own and looked at the ceiling.

"I got mad when Sakura told me about me not being your first sexual intercourse, I know I took your 'Virginity' and all but I was jealous."

I gripped his hand and closed my eyes, "She saw is having sex in the storage room that day we took inventory."

He didn't say anything so I laughed, "Some friend I am."

"You're not a bad friend."

As much as I didn't believe him, his words were soothing.

"I like you Sasuke." I didn't think my voice was even audible but he heard. His other hand wiped a tear from my cheek, before he leaned in to kiss me.

My heart fluttered against my chest and I gripped the front of his shirt. It felt like I could float away if I didn't hold onto him.

"Stop, we shouldn't be doing this," I whispered.

He pulled me into his lap and cupped my face, pulling me into another breath taking kiss.

For a moment, I was just worried about him hearing how loud my heart was pounding. Then I realized his was doing the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Super sorry for the long wait.

* * *

There was one thing I had to check before I could continue kissing Sasuke.

Gently pressing on his chest my mouth disconnected with his, "I-I have a question to ask you?"

His eyes were gazing at my lips before they slowly went up to meet mine, "ask away."

"W-well, Temari t-told me that…" shaking my head I looked away from him because this was a very strange question, to me that is.

"When we had sex, was I, I mean, were you a virgin too."

Even in partial darkness, I could see his jaw clench.

"… No."

"O-Oh." My chest started hurting, should've known I wasn't the first. "How many?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"That doesn't matter Aimi." His voice was strained.

Oh god, please don't let it be true. "It kind of does."

"Why do you want to know anyways?" he stood up quickly after running a hand through his hair.

"S-Sakura's been spreading r-rumors that you've got around and I'm just another toy."

"You believed her?"

"Your one to talk," I quickly yelled back.

"I said I was sorry." His voice was just a notch below my yelling, covering his face with his hands he groaned, "eight."

"Eight girls!"

He was silent.

"Oh my god, I'm the ninth girl you slept with." I whispered covering my mouth. Why was I so shocked?

"Calm down, Aimi, it's different with you."

"Was one of those girls Sakura…"

"I didn't go all the way with her!" he shouted back very quickly.

"Oh god, Sasuke how far did you two go."

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" he shouted louder than the last time.

"YES!" I yelled, stomping my foot against the ground, "YES WE FUCKING ARE!"

"She gave me head, that's all! You happy?"

I was out the door before he could even register I had moved.

"It was in middle school!"

I didn't say anything or even turn around.

I made the biggest mistake by kissing him tonight. How could I forgive someone who harmed me so easily.

I was officially a whore.

My ex-friend gave oral to a guy she liked and I pretty much stole him from her.

Slamming his front door closed behind me, I forgot completely about the math packet. I was going to fail but that wasn't in my mind at the moment.

I refused to go back in so I started walking down the street.

How could I kiss him! How was it so easy for me to forgive him too? Cause he's sexy, and I'm apparently very easy to get in bed.

It was very windy, the rain almost made it hard to see where I was going but I had the street memorized so it wouldn't matter.

Sasuke grabbed my elbows after quickly spinning me around.

Slowly he started backing me against his black fence that I hadn't got passed yet, because his house is freaking huge.

I didn't say anything, I just let him.

"I am in love with you Aimi."

I stared passed him, or tried to because the rain blurred my vision.

"I love you so much it's driving me crazy and I'm not use to it."

Slowly my eyes focused on his and he kept going.

"I've made so many mistakes that I wish I could take them back. But It wasn't a mistake between us though… and it's still not."

Bending down, he kissed me hard. His hands were still on my shoulder and he kept them there while my mind was shutting down.

Pushing him away slowly, I quickly moved out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, the feelings aren't mutual," the lie should have been extremely obvious but I watched him ball his fists up and punch the fence where I was just pinned.

"I'm not going to give up easily," I heard him yell as I started to walk away.

As soon as I made it far enough away from Sasuke's house, I wrapped my arms around my body.

I had to admit I was freezing cold.

Tenten lived close by so I found myself knocking on her front door.

When her mother opened the door she freaked.

"Oh my poor Aimi-Kins you are soaked to the bone. Get inside and get them clothes off. TENTEN AIMI'S HERE!"

Tenten ran down stairs and practically jumped me, "Are you alright!"

Trying not to cry I shook my head, "Sasuke."

"I'll call Temari and tell her to get over here ASAP for girl talk, Hinata's father would never let her come over this late though so we'll have to have her on speaker!"

Thankfully, Tenten's house had power so I wasn't freezing to the point I was turning blue.

Stripping my clothes in the bathroom, I lowered myself into the hot bath that her mother had drawn for me.

"Do I have to call your parents for you or are they still gone?"

Looking towards the bathroom door, I frowned, "They're still gone."

"Oh, if you want to stay here for a couple of days you can."

"Thanks," I said loud enough for her to hear me through the door.

"Anytime, love."

Twenty minutes later, I was spilling all the details with my three closest friends.

It felt funny to be able to say that knowing almost every other girl in our high school hated me.

"We're here for you." Tenten whispered as we all laid down to get ready for sleep/

"Exactly so just don't disappear for days at a time because we love you."

Trying not to cry again I wiped my eyes, "I love you guys too."

After replaying the scene with Sasuke over in my head I stared at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep.

May tomorrow be better than today that's all a girl can ask for.


	9. Chapter 9

As the bell rang, I took my seat.  
"Barely made it Aimi, Tenten," the teacher joked causing me to stick my tongue out.

"Oh, Do you have your packet Aimi?"

My eyes widened a little and I looked down, I didn't even have my book bag which means I left it at Sasuke's.

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed Sasuke standing up from his desk carrying my stuff.

"She does, she just left it at my place last night." He stood in front of me and made sure to keep eye contact as he set my bag on my desk, "You should really answer my texts."

"Uhh," I looked back at Tenten and she understood the look on my face.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?"

With that outburst, all eyes were on her.

I quickly went through my stuff, grabbed the packet and shot out of my desk before Sasuke had a chance to look back down.

"Here, I didn't finish it because the power went out and it was dark." Holding out the packet to the teacher, he took it.

"What part of this isn't finished?" He replied, flipping through all 152 pages, yes I exaggerated about the pages but there was still way too many for me to keep count.

"Umm," I went to point at where I thought I left off but I realized Sasuke finished it for me, "I'm clearly joking."

"Go sit down Aimi, I'll grade this during class and get it back to you."

I walked to my seat and glanced at Sasuke before I sat back down, he looked unemotional on the outside but his eyes were another story.

I slouched in my seat and pulled my phone out, trying not to get caught as I read the messages that Sasuke sent me.

Frowning, I replied back a simple thank you for finishing the packet, ignoring the texts telling me he was sorry and that he wouldn't give up.

I turned my phone off and shoved it back in my pocket before he could reply. Today, was going to be a long day.

When class was over, Temari burst through the door and yelled my name.

"Let me be a good girlfriend and walk you to your next class," she grabbed one arm and Tenten grabbed the other.

This went on for the rest of my classes, and I found it extremely amusing. Especially since I had gym and the girls helped me ignore Sakura by doing stupid shit.

I threw all my stuff in my locker since it was Friday and slammed it shut.

"Hey Aimi!"

I gave Ino a big hug, "Hey Ino."

"Are you going to my party tonight?" she gave a sincere smile so I couldn't just say no.

"Are the girls going?"

"Temari, Tenten, and Hinata?"

I nodded and she said yes, "Then count me in."

"Good! It starts at nine, make sure to bring dancing clothes!" she started running away when she say another one of her friends leaving me all alone.

The halls were starting to thin out, so I pulled out my phone and turned it on waiting for my 3 girlies to finish saying goodbye to their boyfriends, friends, etc.

When someone else invaded my personal space I turned to see who it was.

"What the hell do you want Sakura?"

"For you to leave Sasuke-kun alone," She flipped her pink hair over her shoulder and held one finger out to me, "I do not want to see you anywhere near him or I'll kick your ass."

I tried not to laugh, which caused her cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

"Sakura shut the hell up, you aren't going to do shit you're too chicken and you'd be the one getting hurt."

"W-What?" She replied, clearly confused, "I'm not chicken, I'm way stronger than you!'

"Believe me, you're not." I noticed the girls walking towards me and gave them a smile, "and Sasuke's the one who likes me."

"He was just using you, join the club."

I frowned and didn't disagree, "I know that."

"I didn't use you, Aimi. And she's right, Sakura, I do like her."

Turning around I noticed Sasuke. Gosh, do I have a drama magnet or something.

"You ready to go Aimi?" Tenten asked so I turned back around to face her.

"Yeah, I really need to go shopping before the party so can we stop at the mall."

"Of course!" Temari replied.

"Oh god, you're going!" Sakura whined and crossed her arms over her chest, "I wanted to have fun without worrying about you sexing up guys I find attractive."

"Shut the fuck up, nobody even likes you hoe," Tenten gave her best glare and Sakura kept her mouth closed.

Walking away from Sakura and Sasuke, the four of us girls walked out of school.

"A-Are you okay?" Hinata asked as I got in the backseat of Temari's car with her.

"I think so," I gave a smile, "thanks for asking."

She nodded and gave a smile back.

"I really do love you guys." I said as I put on my seatbelt on.

"We love you too," Temari responded starting the car and then blasted the music.

As she left the school parking lot, I took my phone out of my pocket and cut it on. Eighteen new messages from Sasuke.

1. You're welcome

2. Talk to me

3. Don't cut your phone off, I can see you turning it off.

4. Aimiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

5. Seriously...

6. I like you

7. Ughhhh.. ignore that message because of course you already know that.

8. I sound so uncool

9. I really like you

10. Ignore that too

11. no, don't ignore it I changed my mind

12. You're ignoring me

13. Okay I can see where you're coming from

14. What can I do to make you see that I really like you?

15. You left a pair of panties at my house;)

16. You actually didn't but I can tell your phones still off.

17. Are you going to Ino's party tonight?

18. Don't not go because I'm gonna make an appearance, just thought I'd warn you. Text me when you want.

Sasuke Uchiha was officially raping my inbox.


End file.
